Solo fue un sueño
by MariSeverus
Summary: Se tienen sueños, de los que se espera, no despertar jamás. Quizá ese sea el caso de Severus Snape. Dedicado a Graciela que ama esta pareja muy colorida.


**Disclaimer: nada me pertence, excepto ideas.**

**Solo fue un sueño:**

Sentía sus labios, alrededor de su piel. Sus manos acariciaban los vellos de su nuca, con delicadeza, los labios se acariciaban. Las sensaciones a flor de piel y los sentimientos de deseo, fluyendo a través de las venas y en cada fibra de su ser.

Así sentía Nymphadora Tonks, cuando soñaba con él. Lo imaginaba, lo soñaba día y noche. No podía evitarlo, simplemente había comenzado a sentirlo. A imaginarlo en su hogar, en lo que pocos podrían profanar.

En su cuerpo.

Misiones y misiones, iban y venían, pero nada en la realidad cambiaba. Él seguía siendo hosco y frío, con ella. Seguía diciéndole cuánto la odiaba. Seguía demostrándole cuánto era su odio, con gestos. ¿Qué podía hacer ella, más que soñar?

Una vez soñó que él estaba allí, detrás de ella. Simplemente acomodaba las flores de un jarrón. Las que estaba marchitas, las recortaba y luego, miraba el arreglo que estaba haciendo. Una lástima que la mayoría de las flores estuviesen marchitas. Suspiró con tristeza. Tenía que deshacerse de ellas.

Mientras contemplaba las flores marchitas, observó que una de ellas regresaba a ser botón y resurgía de la muerte. ¿Por qué, si estaban todas marchitas y sin vida, querían volver a resurgir de sus cenizas? ¿De sus pétalos ya consumidos, por el paso de los años? Muy pronto, cada flor de aquel jarrón, volvió a la vida de forma asombrosa. Eso no podía ser posible, eso tenía que ser obra de la magia.

La magia, por supuesto. Suspiró y entonces, ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado. Estaba allí, mirándola con detalle. Simplemente tenía su varita alzada y apuntada hacia el jarrón de flores. Ellas estaban como nuevas y Nymphadora Tonks, estaba feliz de verle.

Feliz de verle en sueños...

¿Por qué no podía ser como en sus sueños? No lo sabía, quizá un hombre amable, un hombre dedicado y caballeroso. Pero no, era hosco, frío y casi sin gracia. Si no fuera claro, por que soñaba con él.

Soñaba con volverlo realidad.

Y por un momento ocurrió. En una misión, una misión muy peligrosa, él salió herido. Nadie le dijo nada al respecto, solamente le pidieron que cuidara de él, mientras se recuperaba. Bien, quizá podía soñar despierta. Imaginar que todo lo que estaba en su cabeza, se convertía en una realidad. Allí, mientras esperaba por su recuperación.

Por que lo esperaba. No quería verlo morir, puesto que por él, existían sus sueños. Realmente lo amaba, tanto en la realidad, como en la ilusión. Aunque bueno, existían sus salvedades, pero lo amaba en ambas dimensiones. En ambos momentos.

Y permaneció sentada allí, cumpliendo su tarea. Cumpliendo la misión que se le había encomendado. Por un momento deseaba quedarse dormida, pero sabía que el hombre de la realidad, la necesitaba más que aquel de sus sueños. Y aún así, aquel era muy tentador y la invitaba a soñar un rato con él.

Para que se desestresara. Terminó por dormirse de todas formas, allí, sentada junto a él. Con una mano en su pecho, manteniendo un vendaje manchado de sangre. Para que no se corrieran sus lágrimas, gota a gota. Las lágrimas de su dolor, las lágrimas de la herida. Los hombres no lloraban.

Y mientras dormía, soñaba con él. Que iba a verla, que estaba recuperado, que simplemente sonreía y decía palabras particulares, palabras que su realidad nunca iba a decirle.

Palabras como "Te amo" o simplemente un susurro en su oído. Sin un insulto, sin una mirada de odio ni de dolor, solo ellos dos en aquella nada, en aquella habitación a oscuras. Bueno ¿Qué tenía de malo, soñar algo erótico para empezar? Eran dos personas adultas. Ni que fuesen dos niños pequeños.

Mientras soñaba, le pareció que más de un toque era real. Curiosa epifanía que se sentía tan real que hasta parecía...¿Parecía qué? Un toque...Una caricia. Movió la cabeza, cuando la caricia se hizo evidente. No la estaba generando la ilusión, parecía que la realidad se estaba despertando. Abrió sus ojos con lentitud y la mano de aquel, estaba sobre la suya.

Estaba despierto y ella, estaba durmiendo. Qué casualidad, que ambos tenían dos formas distintas de ver la vida. Suspiró y la contempló vagamente, ella en cambio le observó con detalle. ¿Qué quería la realidad, que la estaba despertando de la ilusión?

- Nymphadora...- escuchó su voz y bien pudo patear a sus sueños. Se escuchó mucho mejor de lo que había soñado.

- No deberías moverte, Snape. Estás herido y necesitas descansar.

Sea lo que sea que dijo, el hombre sonrió suavemente. ¿Qué le hacía gracia? ¿Que estuviera durmiendo? Pues que dijera el comentario sarcástico que quisiera, ella no iba a tomarlo en cuenta. Pero no, en cambio permaneció allí, sonriendo.

- ¿Qué haces allí? Mira como te duermes. Si se supone que me cuidas, al menos deberías hacerlo en un lugar cómodo.

¿Preocupado por dónde depositaba sus sueños? Cuando recordó que él era el genio de la Oclumancia, desvió la vista, sonrojada. Severus Snape, tomó ese gesto como una especie de aval, para pensar que cosas más allá de la realidad, estaban ocurriendo.

- Vete a dormir, que creo que te encanta soñar.

- Al menos...

- Cosa que no está mal de vez en cuando- terminó por agregar y ella se preguntó si su dos realidades, habían chocado y se habían fundido. Suspiró, casi sonrió. Él continuó sonriendo- Pareces una niña, cuando duermes. Sonríes.

¿Había sonreído? ¿Sería por que en el sueño, él mismo le decía cuánto le amaba? Tenía que aprender a controlar eso, si no quería delatarse. Ella era un auror, ella sabía cómo fingir. Bueno, de vez en cuando.

- Vete a soñar, con quién sea que sueñes o con lo que sea que sueñes. No creo que vaya a morirme. no por ahora.

No dijo nada y negó con la cabeza. Ya sabía que si descuidaba a su realidad, el sueño podría terminarse. Permaneció allí, aunque Severus la tildara de necia y desobediente. Ella sonreía, estando allí. Ella sonreía mirándolo hablar y respirar.

- ¿No estarías soñando conmigo?- le preguntó, arqueando una ceja- ¿Cierto?

- ¿Contigo? ¿Y para qué iba a querer soñar contigo?

Por que lo amaba...

- Simple advertencia que te hago- le dijo con otra sonrisa sarcástica, de esas que solían no aparecer en sus sueños. Le encantaban de vez en cuando. Iba a pedirle al Snape irreal, que sonriera de esa forma.

Y entonces, se quedó soñando. Como él solía soñar con Lily, como él solía besar a Lily. Se quedaron soñando con el encuentro imposible. O al menos ella. Aunque luego de que él se fuera a dormir y a soñar también, ella hizo uno de los suyos, realidad.

Lo besó delicadamente y sin que lo notara. Bueno, se le acababan los sueños y necesitaba una musa nueva.


End file.
